Building Blocks
by Lattelady
Summary: A colletion of stories taken from unseen moments that make up the C/J relationship.


5

**Rating: **PG-13 to be safe for the future

**Pairing:** Chakotay/Janeway maybe some Tom/B'Elanna later on

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em, or there would have been a very different end to the series!

**Notes: **The plan is for this to be self contained stories. All the little unseen moments that built the relationship between Chakotay and Janeway – my way not TPTB

**Note 2: **I had originally named Chakotay's ship the _San Juan_ after the San Juan Islands off Seattle. Because, to prevent a war between the U.S. and Canada, an arbitrary line was drawn, some islands going to each nation. I believed Cardassia and the Federation did the same thing with the planets that the Maquis were fighting over. A number of people have written me that this is incorrect and the name of the ship is the _Liberty_. I've gone back over the episodes and still can't find a name for his ship, but I'll bow to popular opinion and change it.

_**Timeline:**_ This story takes place during the episodes _Caretaker I & II_

**Building Blocks**

_By Lattelady_

**Ch – 1 - The First Time**

Captain Kathryn Janeway stood strong in her resolve, as Tuvok left her ready room. She'd promised him she'd get him home to his family and she meant it. But before they could attempt it, she needed to get back her missing Ops officer, Harry Kim. Acting on impulse, she moved quickly to her desk and contacted the commander of the Maquis vessel. As she keyed in the code to the _San Juan_, she didn't realize it was a small act that would change her life forever.

"Commander Chakotay," her voice cracked slightly from exhaustion.

"Captain Janeway," he nodded. "To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of this late night call?" he knew he was being sarcastic, but he was too tired to deal with 'Fleet at the moment.

"I wanted to give you an update and inquire as to the status of your ship." She noticed that unlike before, he was alone on the bridge. His people were either busy making repairs or he'd sent them off to get some sleep.

"My ship's functioning, though I'm still missing my engineer," it hurt to say the words. B'Elanna was a friend, as well as a member of his crew.

"And we're still missing our man." Looking into his deep brown eyes, she knew he'd understand her worry. It was one thing they had in common, a deep caring for those under their command. "Hopefully they're together."

"That's not necessarily a good thing," a small smile brought out dimples and a sparkle to his tired eyes. "B'Elanna Torres is half Klingon with a temper to match," he spoke a little kinder this time. He could see she was just as tired as he was and he'd spent enough time on Starfleet ships to recognize a ready room when he saw it. He'd bet she hadn't gotten any sleep since they'd been released form the entity that had held them for three days.

"I have every confidence in my crew." She grinned, raising her chin as if daring him to contradict her. "Even its newest member."

"Fresh from the Academy is he?" he sounded almost wistful, as he shook his head and looked up into the dancing blue eyes of the woman on his comm screen. "Ahhh, to be that young again."

"Do I detect regret in your voice, Commander?" Her brow rose and she rested her elbows on her desk with her hands folded beneath her chin. She was relaxed for the first time since Voyager had entered the Badlands. They were engaged in a verbal tennis match and it kept her mind off all of the problems facing her in the next few hours. Who would have thought a terrorist could be so engaging to speak to?

This time he laughed as he rubbed a weary hand across his forehead. She might be small in stature, but she was determined. Maybe he should be complimented. It looked as if Starfleet had sent one of its most astute Captains after him. "We all have regrets, but this isn't one of them." He pointed to the small ship around him. "'You have to be the change you wish to see in the world'," he quoted.

"I didn't know Gandhi was on the Maquis reading list."

"If he were, we'd all be back at Starfleet HQ participating in hunger strikes and sit-ins," he sighed. "Unfortunate there are times when it takes more than peaceful demonstrations to draw attention to injustices. But given our present circumstances I just couldn't trot out the old, "'The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for a good man to do nothing.'"

"Edmond Burke _and_ Gandhi, you're a soldier and a philosopher." Janeway was surprised. She'd read Chakotay's file carefully and known he'd done well at the Academy, but there was more depth to the man than she realized.

"Not really and if I had a choice, I prefer Gandhi's way of doing things."

"There are always choices, Commander."

"True, but what do you do when you have to make a decision between something that you know in your heart is the right course of action, but by doing so it throws every ideal you've ever been taught out the airlock?" his voice rang with sorrow and confusion. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with the person who'd been sent to capture him.

"No, no, I won't buy that. There is right and then there is wrong." She looked at him with clear blues eyes strong in her beliefs.

"You're a very lucky woman, Captain. I hope you never have to make such a decision. Living in gray areas is hard on the soul." Chakotay was more tired than he'd been in a long time. The Maquis fight was costing him in ways he'd never imagined.

She watched him carefully, unsure if he was trying to manipulate her or if he was telling the truth. Tuvok had spoken highly of his command skills and his abilities as a fighter. She'd sensed an almost grudging respect in the Vulcan's report. If the Maquis was trying to play on her sympathy, he would discover it wouldn't get him very far. She was loyal to the Federation and had no patience for his shades of gray.

"We should get back to business." She sat up straight in her chair and looked him directly in the eyes. "I propose we extend our truce until we've both gotten our people back. Our engines will be back online in the next few hours. Voyager is going to head to the fifth planet in this system, the one that is receiving the energy pulses. If it comes to a fight I could use some extra hands."

"Then what happens next?" All trace of the gentleman philosopher was gone. In his place was the man Janeway had come hunting.

"How about this, Mr. Chakotay, we put this fight between us away, until we're back in the Alpha Quadrant?" The more she thought about it, the better it sounded. "We both want the same things, to retrieve our people and then get that thing out there to send us home."

He watched her carefully looking for any clue that she might be setting a trap for him. Her ship was more powerful and she had far more people. He'd lost a third of his crew when his ship had been pulled halfway across the Galaxy.

"Why should I trust you?" He finally broke the silence.

"I can't give you a single reason beyond what we've already said to each other." She shrugged and met his gaze on the comm screen.

He watched her thoughtfully for as he made up his mind. "All right, you've got yourself a deal." Since they couldn't shake on it, he placed his hand on the screen, as if reaching out to her.

"Good." She smiled and laid her hand against the glass where his was pictured. "I'll contact you when we're battle ready. Janeway ou---"

"Captain, get some sleep. You look like you could use it." He grinned at her look of surprise.

"Speak for yourself, Mr. Chakotay, Janeway out," her voice was husky but smooth like old whiskey as she quickly cut communication before he could see her laughing. He really wasn't what she'd expected when she'd heard about him.

Over on the _San Juan_, Chakotay leaned back in his chair. In his opinion they were making Starfleet captains in much nicer packages now-a-days. Though he knew it hadn't been her smile or her figure that made him trust her. He'd given in because of what he knew about Tuvok. The man may have deceived him, but it was done in the line of duty. Trust and friendship had been evident in the interaction he'd witnessed between Janeway and her tactical officer. The Vulcan didn't strike him as a man who would associate with liars or fools.

* * *

Hours later as the members of both crews stared at Voyager's main view screen, watching the last of the Caretaker's array disintegrate into space dust, Chakotay was the only one who noticed Janeway's knuckles turning white from gripping the console in front of her. He unobtrusively brushed his fingers over hers. 

She pulled her hands to her side, and looked at him standing beside her. For one moment he saw a broken expression in her eyes, before her lashes fluttered and her gaze was once more clear and determined.

He'd seen enough to recognize a kindred spirit. Her decision to destroy the array had cost her. She'd been forced to walk among the shades of gray. Only time would tell what the outcome would be for her, and for them all.

* * *

**Note: **I've been watching old reruns of the show and seeing things I never noticed before. Stories will be added to this collection at random. Lengths will vary and I may skip around a bit, though I'll always leave information at the beginning as to where it is in the timeline of the series. 


End file.
